Sweet Lie
by Bergfrue
Summary: Chapter 2! Antonio adalah pemuda yang tampan, manis, baik, dan cukup popular. Siapa yang tak bangga jika menjadi kekasihnya? Namun, bersama selama 2 tahun tampaknya berujung pada rasa bosan, jenuh, yang semuanya berakhir dengan kebohongan demi kebohongan. OC. Rate M for reason. Fem!Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: A little Mature Contents, A bit OoC, OC, Rush, Less Dialogues**

**Pairing: SpainxFem!Indonesia (**Saya jatuh cinta dengan pairing ini setelah membaca salah satu fiksi SpaiNes :') So, I wanted to give it a shot**)**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Just Give Me A Reason' milik P!nk. Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut saat membaca fiksi ini.**

**That song rocks!**

**Selamat Membaca**

* * *

Jam digital di atas meja itu menunjukkan empat angka berwarna merah: 01:27. Keempat angka itu seolah menyatakan secara tak lisan bahwa hari masih terlalu larut malam—mungkin bisa disebut dini hari. Tak heran jika langit masih tampak gelap, dengan bulan dan bintang yang tersamarkan oleh awan putih musim semi.

Saat angka 01:30 tertera di jam digital tersebut, suara agak nyaring terdengar di keseluruhan kamar minimalis—bahkan seluruh bagian rumah yang sepi karena hanya dihuni oleh dua orang saja, tersebut. Satu dari dua orang tersebut yang tengah berbaring dalam satu ranjang _king size _itu, segera membuka mata dan terlepas dari alam mimpinya. Sebelah tangannya terulur, dan segera mematikan bunyi _alarm _jam digital tersebut—sebelum satu orang lainnya, yang tertidur di sampingnya, bangun karenanya.

Menguap pelan dengan mulut separuh tertutup, ia segera menguncir asal helai hitamnya yang semula tergerai. Sebelum ia beranjak dari ranjang untuk memulai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai guru untuk mempersiapkan soal ulangan hari ini, ia menoleh ke arah samping.

Ke arah satu manusia—satu pria yang kini masih terpejam di sisi lain ranjang tersebut.

Pria dengan helai ikal berwarna coklat tua. Beberapa helai tampak jatuh di dahinya, membuatnya tangan si gadis tergerak untuk menyibakkannya pelan—sebelum ia menahan keinginannya tersebut. Kedua mata itu terpejam, menyembunyikan iris indah _emerald _yang akan tampak jika kelopak itu membuka. Kedua bibirnya sedikit membuka, mengeluarkan dengkuran halus yang menandakan betapa lelah fisik pemiliknya.

Pria yang dicintainya—kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, Antonio Carriedo.

Belum juga sempat si gadis mengalihkan pandangan, objek dari pandangannya tersebut tampak bergerak dalam tidurnya. Kepala Antonio sedikit menggeleng pelan dan kedua alisnya yang mengerut—seolah dengan itu, ia tengah memberikan ekspresi marah dan jengah pada apapun yang ia lihat atau hadapi di mimpinya.

Dan apa yang diucapkan Antonio secara lirih dari bibirnya adalah apa yang sudah mampu ditebak oleh gadisnya—karena kalimat itu juga bukan pertama kali ini didengarnya, "Aku sudah jenuh. Aku sudah tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi, kau dengar?"

Hanya itu yang bisa terdengar, sebelum kalimat selanjutnya memelan dan tidak terdengar.

Kedua alis milik sang gadis menurun bersama dengan pandangannya yang sayu. Ia hanya menghela napas, menahan segala perasaan yang membuncah di hatinya dan membuatnya merasa sesak.

Kembali, ia merasa takut. Ia merasa sakit—oleh sebab yang sebenarnya belum ia ketahui.

Menyibakkan _bed cover _yang sebelumnya menyelimuti dirinya dan Antonio, ia segera turun dari ranjang dan mulai melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya.

Mungkin membuat soal ulangan akan membuatnya lupa sejenak akan permasalannya.

-oOo-

Kalau boleh jujur, bukannya tidak wajar dan salah jika Kirana Kusnapaharani kini merasa demikian bingung, takut, dan tidak aman akan semua ini—akan hubungan yang telah ia jalin selama dua tahun ini bersama pemuda Latin tersebut.

Sebenarnya, igauan Antonio pada malam lalu bukanlah yang pertama kali—sudah tiga kali ini Kirana mendapati dan mendengar pemuda itu mengigau dengan ucapan dan ekspresi yang sama—sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah Antonio ucapkan padanya. Dan setiap Kirana menanyakannya, maka Antonio hanya tersenyum kecil sembari berucap, "Kau tahu, mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur—itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak ingat mimpi yang kau ucapkan itu."

Meski demikian, namun entah mengapa, Kirana tahu bahwa pemuda itu berbohong—Antonio berbohong padanya. Mimpi itu pasti mengisyaratkan sesuatu—sesuatu yang tidak atau belum pemuda itu ucapkan atau ceritakan ke Kirana, saat pemuda itu sadar.

Bukan hanya mimpi saja, namun entah mengapa… selalu saja ada hal dari Antonio yang kini membuat Kirana merasakan perasaan buruk ini. Ada hal yang berbeda, yang tidak biasa.

Misalnya saja, pemuda itu sudah jarang sekali memberikannya ciuman hangat di pagi hari tiap ia membuka mata. Antonio juga sudah jarang sekali menelponnya hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol saat pemuda itu menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di kantor tempat ia bekerja. Bahkan, Kirana masih ingat, kemarin ia baru saja menceritakan betapa meriah dan berkesannya pesta ulang tahun Ibunya. Namun ia berhenti di tengah ceritanya, ketika menyadari bahwa Antonio sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada ucapan ataupun dirinya—fisik pemuda itu memang ada di depannya, namun jiwa dan pikirannya tampak melayang ke hal lain.

Namun, hanya saat mendengar igauan yang akhir-akhir ini terdengar saat Antonio tertidurlah, yang membuat perasaan _insecure _ini semakin menguat di hati gadis tersebut.

Hanya ada satu pemikiran logis yang seketika dan kerap hadir di otaknya: Antonio sepertinya telah lelah dan jenuh akan dirinya—akan hubungan mereka.

Kirana menghela napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri meskipun usahanya itu kerap gagal ketika semuanya kembali teringat dan perasaan sakit dan takut itu kembali menyergap.

Untuk menghindarkan pikirannya dari semua hal itu, ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Ia masih berada di dapur, hanya mengenakan kemeja Antonio yang kebesaran saat ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya yang hitam, kini terkuncir dengan asal-asalan karena ia tidak sempat merapihkan diri—ia harus segera menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua sebelum mereka berangkat bekerja.

Kegiatannya dalam memasak omelet sederhana, teralihkan ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Menoleh, Kirana segera mendapati bahwa Antonio baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan sebuah handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya dari pusar, hingga lututnya. Tetes-tetes air kamar mandi tampak beberapa mengaliri tubuh kecoklatan tersebut, sekalian membuatnya tampak basah—sama seperti helai-helai di kepalanya.

Menelan ludah, Kirana segera kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke arah penggorengan. Meski sudah enam bulan mereka tinggal dalam satu atap—dan percayalah, ia bahkan sudah melihat Antonio lebih dari ini.—namun tetap saja, ia masih dengan mudah sekali merasa tersipu dan merona seperti sekarang ini.

"S-Selamat pagi, Sayang," sapanya dengan berusaha menekan nada gugupnya. Ia masih memfokuskan diri pada penggorengan dan masakan yang ada di depannya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Kirana."

Ada rasa sakit di dalam sini ketika Antonio menyebutnya dengan namanya, bukan panggilan yang barusan diucapkan Kirana untuk menyebut pemuda itu.

"Cepatlah pakai pakaianmu," ucap Kirana sembari meletakkan omelet ke atas piring yang diambilnya, "Aku sudah memasakkan omelet kesukaanmu," dan diakhiri dengan senyum tipis.

Ia berbalik dan melangkah untuk meletakkan piring itu di atas meja, bersama dengan beberapa santapan khas sarapan pagi yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya.

"Ah, maaf, Kirana," Antonio tampak menghela napas, lantas mengacak-acak kecil rambutnya yang masih tampak basah, "Aku ada rapat setengah jam lagi. Aku buru-buru—maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku lupa."

Kentara sekali jika wajah cantik itu menampakkan ekspresi sendu dan sedih, terlihat dari pandangan yang sayu dan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

"O-oh, oke, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memakan sarapan ini sendiri," ia segera menunduk, berpura-pura merapikan taplak meja sebelum Antonio mampu menerka perasaannya.

Perasaannya yang sekarang amat buruk dan menyiksa dirinya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Antonio, "Kau sudah memasak sebanyak ini…" pemuda itu menghela napas, "Maafkan aku, Kirana."

Kirana hanya mengangguk, masih belum mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, nanti malam kita makan di luar berdua, bagaimana?" nada Antonio terdengar seolah ia berusaha menenangkan gadisnya yang tampak tengah berduka.

Kirana tertawa lirih dan terdengar kaku, "Oke," sahutnya apatis.

Antonio menghela napas, lantas beranjak dan mendekati kekasihnya. Dengan lembut, ia dongakkan wajah gadis itu dan segera saja, ia memajukan kepalanya dan memagut singkat dua bibir tipis dan penuh tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" bisik pemuda lirih dan menatap kedua bola hitam kecoklatan yang ada di depannya.

Bahkan pagutan itu terasa demikian singkat, biasa, dan sedikit hambar—seolah-olah Antonio memberikannya tanpa kemauan tulus dari hatinya.

"Oke."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, lantas menjauh dan berjalan terburu-buru ke arah kamar mereka berdua, "Aku akan meminum kopinya_, anywway_," ucapnya dengan suara sedikit keras ketika ia mencapai pintu kamar.

Sekali lagi, Kirana menghela napas, lantas melepas celemek yang ia pakai merangkapi kemejanya.

Lebih baik ia segera mandi, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah tempatnya bekerja, dan meski sejenak, melupakan semua hal dan perasaan yang terjadi padanya.

-oOo-

Kirana mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia kini tampak semakin cantik dengan gaun _strapless _tanpa lengan berwarna hitam selutut. Sebuah _heels _10 cm membuat kedua kakinya tampak kian jenjang. Wajahnya ia poles, rambutnya ia tata sedemikian rupa hingga kini, ia tampil begitu berbeda.

Tentu saja, Antonio telah berjanji akan membawanya keluar makan malam berdua—akhirnya. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan makan malam di luar. Bulan lalu? Dua bulan lalu? Lima bulan lalu? Entahlah. Jadi, tidak heran jika kini gadis itu merasa sangat antusias.

Dan tentu saja, kesempatan ini ia gunakan sebaik mungkin untuk membuat dirinya terlihat lebih cantik, lebih menarik, dan lebih memikat untuk prianya. Sikap acuh tak acuh dan perubahan lainnya dalam diri Antonio akhir-akhir ini, membuat Kirana akan melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa, untuk mampu menarik lagi perhatian dari kekasihnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menghela napas pelan. Ia lirik jam dinding di tembok sana. Masih lima belas menit lagi hingga Antonio pulang kerja…

Menyibukkan diri, ia terduduk di tepi ranjangnya—ranjang yang ia tempati bersama Antonio, ketika mereka melepas lelah dan melepas hasrat cinta mereka. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada laci dari meja tidur mereka. Sebelah tangannya terulur, lantas membuka laci tersebut.

Dan mengeluarkan selembar buku tebal dari dalam sana—album foto mereka berdua.

Buku ini menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan antara mereka selama 2 tahun ini. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di salah satu acara resmi dari perusahaan Antonio. Saat mereka mereka resmi berpacaran dan mengabadikan kencan pertama mereka dengan kamera. Saat diam-diam pemuda itu memfoto dirinya tanpa Kirana tahu dan sadari. Saat mereka merayakan sebulan hari jadi mereka. Dan saat dengan iseng dan kurang kerjaan, Antonio memfoto Kirana yang terduduk di ranjang, saat gadis itu hanya terbalut oleh selimut, begitu mereka telah bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Dasar!" gumam Kirana merasa antara sebal dan sedikit tersipu, ketika memandang foto dirinya di album itu, "Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat 'kan bahaya!" meski sedikit menggerutu, toh gadis itu tidak mengambil atau membuang foto yang menurutnya sedikit memalukan itu.

Dan masih ada banyak foto lagi.

Gadis itu tampak tetap fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya: membolak-balik halaman album dan menatap tiap lembaran memori yang ada di sana. Berbagai ekspresi ia tampakkan: sedih, bahagia, jengkel, malu, tersipu, dan bingung (karena beberapa foto ia tidak ingat kapan Antonio mengambilnya).

Namun kegiatannya terhenti, ketika ia mendengar bunyi yang agak nyaring. Mengalihkan pandangan menuju sumber suara, ia segera mendapati bahwa ponselnya lah sumber dari bunyi nyaring dan singkat itu.

Ada pesan.

Mengambil benda berwarna hitam metalik tersebut, Kirana langsung mendapati bahwa nama Antonio lah yang tertera di layar ponsel _touch screen _tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu segera menekan suatu tombol untuk membuka. Dan apa yang tertulis di sana seketika menghancurkan semua harapannya akan akhir indah dari malam ini bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Makan malamnya lain kali, oke? Maaf, Kirana."

Rasanya, jantung Kirana seketika jatuh ke dasar perutnya—ia merasa lemas seketika. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki daya untuk menghela napas seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap tiga kalimat singkat itu, di ponselnya.

Semua ini percuma—percuma ia berdandan demikian cantik dan habis-habisan. Percuma ia mengharapkan malam yang berkesan.

Bahkan Antonio tidak menelponnya—hanya mengirim sms singkat seolah-olah kata-katanya tersebut sama sekali tidak melukai perasaan Kirana!

Dan lagi, perasaan takut, bingung, sakit, dan lelah itu kembali menyergap hatinya. Jiwanya. Pikirannya.

Membuatnya seketika berpikir, apakah hubungan mereka ini sia-sia untuk tetap dipertahankan?

-oOo-

Selesai mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Kirana segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar mandi kamarnya. Dan ia sedikit kaget ketika melihat Antonio telah terduduk di atas ranjang sembari menatap pasif pada acara apapun yang tengah ditampilkan TV kamar di depannya.

"Sayang? Kupikir kau pulang malam lagi?" ujar Kirana tanpa mampu menyembunyikan sedikit nada sarkastis dalam ucapannya. Karena bukan hal yang jarang dan tidak biasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini pemuda Latin tersebut kerap sampai rumah mereka saat hari mulai larut, saat Kirana telah menghabiskan malam malamnya dengan seorang diri dan sepi, dan bahkan, saat Kirana sudah tertidur dan saat Kirana terbangun, tahu-tahu pemuda itu sudah terbaring di sisinya.

Semakin lama, mereka semakin terasa bagaikan orang asing yang tinggal dalam satu atap.

"Ah, Kirana," Antonio menoleh sekilas, lantas mengembalikan perhatiannya lagi pada TV di depannya, "Ya. Acaraku tidak begitu lama."

"Kenapa kau tidak menelpon?" tanya Kirana sembari melangkah mendekat dan terduduk di sisi ranjang, "'Kan aku bisa menunggumu makan malam."

Antonio menggeleng, "Tak apa, Kirana. Aku juga sudah makan, kok," dan diakhiri senyum tipis.

"… Makan bersama kolegamu?" tanya Kirana hati-hati. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit ada curiga. Sungguh, ia tidak mau dan ia bukanlah tipe yang mudah curiga pada orang yang dipercayai dan dicintainya.

Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini… Antonio seperti memiliki 'kesibukan lain' di luar sana. Kesibukan yang Kirana tak tahu apa, dimana, dan dengan siapa.

Hanya pikiran itu saja, Kirana mampu merasakan seolah hatinya ditikam oleh beribu sembilu yang tak kasat mata.

Bukanlah tidak mungkin jika hal itu terjadi. Karena ia akui, dan banyak teman wanitanya juga mengakui, bahwa kekasihnya tersebut memiliki wajah yang amat rupawan. Tidak hanya itu, namun tubuhnya terbilang cukup atletis dan seksi untuk ukuran seorang pria. Belum lagi dengan sifat dan sikapnya yang mudah bergaul, manis, dan jika terhadap orang yang disayanginya—misalnya, kekasihnya—ia bisa menjadi sangat romantis. Dan jangan lupakan posisinya sebagai seorang eksekutif muda yang berpenghasilan sedemikian banyak hingga ia bisa memberikan kesejahteraan batin dan jasmani pada siapapun yang bersamanya.

Lagipula… Antonio juga memiliki banyak teman-teman perempuan yang cantik, bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari Kirana sendiri. Bahkan Kirana juga tahu, para mantan kekasih Antonio memiliki rupa yang demikian bagus dan menarik—hingga terkadang membuat gadis itu merasa inferior. Namun setiap dahulu Kirana menyatakan inferioritasnya itu, maka Antonio hanya akan tersenyum lebar, lantas mencium kedua bibir gadisnya dengan sebuah pagutan yang mesra, dalam, dan agak lama.

"Apa bagusnya kecantikan mereka jika aku tidak mencintai mereka? Hanya kau, Kirana. Hanya kau."

Betapa menenangkan dan membahagiakannya kalimat itu terdengar oleh kedua telinganya dan terasakan oleh hatinya. Namun sayang, kini kalimat pujaan dan penenangan itu sudah jarang, bahkan tidak pernah ia dengar lagi.

Entah mengapa.

"Ah, ya," jawab Antonio akhirnya setelah pemuda terdiam agak lama, "Aku ditraktir oleh Bosku. Tidak enak jika menolak."

"Baik sekali Bos-mu hingga mentraktirmu setiap waktu, Antonio," ujar Kirana setengah menyindir dan setengah becanda, "Makan malam apa yang kau habiskan dengan Bosmu hingga kau sering pulang selarut itu?"

Pandangan kedua _emerald_ Antonio teralihkan, dan pemuda itu menoleh serta menatap heran ke arah Kirana, "…Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau mencurigaiku?"

Meski sama sekali tidak ada nada marah dalam suara Antonio, namun melihat bagaimana _emerald _itu bersorot terluka, mau tak mau membuat Kirana mengalihkan perhatian dan menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak…," Kirana terpaksa berbohong—belum sampai hati untuk berterus terang bahwa ia sudah mulai meragukan kesetiaan kekasihnya, "Hanya saja, kau kelewat sering pulang malam dengan alasan acara yang mendadak atau apa."

Antonio tampak memandang tidak mengerti pada awalnya. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia tampak memahami sesuatu.

Dan muncullah sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya, "Apakah kau sedang cemburu?"

Bagaikan kepergok akan dosa paling memalukan seumur hidupnya, kontan wajah mungil itu merona merah. Namun rasa curiga dan takut yang ia rasakan, mengalahkan rasa tersipu oleh pertanyaan berindikasi godaan dari sang kekasih.

"Aku serius, Antonio!" ujarnya sedikit tegas, tanpa memandang wajah dari pemuda yang masih mengulum senyum kecilnya, "Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau terasa dan tampak berubah?"

Mau tak mau, Kirana terlanjur mengungkapkan apa yang mengganggu perasaan dan pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Rasa marah dan sedih yang ia rasakan, nyatanya membuatnya sulit untuk mengontrol lidahnya kala berucap.

"Berubah?" jelas sekali Antonio merasa heran—tampak dari nada suara atau ekspresinya.

Kirana mengangguk lirih, lantas menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran ranjang, "Kau seperti sibuk sendiri. Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," gadis itu menghela napas dan menutup matanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa—tapi yang jelas, aku merasakannya."

Tampak Antonio yang terdiam dan memandang kekasihnya yang terduduk di sampingnya. Meski ia belum berucap apapun, tapi sorot kedua matanya yang berubah sendu seolah jelas menyatakan bahwa ada rasa buruk yang tengah melanda hatinya.

Ada yang ingin terucap atau ia lakukan, namun ia tidak bisa—belum bisa.

Keheningan yang menyergap sesaat tanpa respon Antonio, terpecah ketika Kirana merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Meski ia masih memejamkan mata, namun ia tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa yang melingkari tubuhnya—melingkari dengan erat seolah jika ia lengah sedikit saja, maka Kirana akan menghilang darinya.

Benar saja, ketika KIrana membuka mata, ia mendapati sepasang lengan Antonio melingkari tubuhnya. Kedua lengan yang begitu ia kagumi. Yang menawarkan berjuta kehangatan dan perlindungan dari apapun yang ditakutinya. Seolah hanya dengan kedua lengan itulah, ia mampu berdiri tegak dalam hidupnya.

"_Mi Corazon_."

Bisikan lirih itu terdengar membelai telinga Kirana. Membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri—antara terkejut dan juga sedikit geli. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa entah sejak kapan, Antonio telah mengeliminasi sebagian besar jarak antara wajah mereka berdua sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau berpikir seperti ini," kata Antonio. Dari pandangan matanya, tampaknya pemuda itu mengungkapkan apa yang berada di lubuk hatinya, "Tapi percayalah, tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita. Kita masih baik-baik saja dan aku tidak berubah."

"T-tapi..."

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" ekspresi itu mulai menunjukkan perasaan kecewa yang juga ditengarai oleh nada suaranya.

Kirana menghela napas, lantas mengalihkan pandangan. Merasa bersalah juga karena sempat meragukan pria yang dikasihinya, "Maafkan aku—mungkin aku hanya sedikit paranoid. Aku takut kehilanganmu, Antonio."

Hanya dengan itu, senyum lebar tampak di bibir pemuda Latin itu, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, _Mi Corazon_," janjinya lirih sembari menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Kirana menghela napas sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. Tempat yang paling disukainya—seolah hanya di dada itulah ia bisa melepas lelah. Karena selain ia mampu merasakan aroma khas itu dengan jelas, juga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Antonio.

Dan detak jantung itu terdengar keras dan cepat di telinga Kirana.

Memejamkan kedua mata, entah mengapa, Kirana belum bisa mempercayai semua ucapan Antonio.

Entah kenapa, kini ia berpikir bahwa detak jantung Antonio menjadi keras dan cepat karena pemuda itu baru saja menceritakan kepalsuan kepadanya.

-oOo-

Baru saja Antonio membuka halaman pertama dari koran yang dibelinya di Minggu pagi itu, ketika ia sedikit terkejut oleh sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhnya.

Namun ia segera tersenyum kecil dan kembali rileks ketika mendapati bahwa 'sesuatu' itu hanya kekasihnya, Kirana, yang kini tengah terduduk di pangkuannya di sofa ruang tamu mereka, "Pagi," sapanya, sembari secara otomatis dan insting, melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang ramping itu sementara tangan yang satunya memegang koran yang kembali dibacanya.

Melihatnya, Kirana hanya menghela napas lirih.

Ia melakukan semua ini juga bukan karena tanpa alasan—ia ingin memulai semuanya. Ia ingin menghilangkan keraguannya. Ia ingin kembali meyakini kekasihnya. Ia ingin mereka berdua seperti dahulu.

Ia tidak bisa hidup dalam hubungan yang membuatnya senantiasa curiga dan tidak percaya. Senantiasa merasa cemas, takut, bingung, dan kecewa.

Menelan ludah, Kirana semakin memajukan dirinya—menyamankan diri di atas pangkuan kekasihnya. Kedua pahanya berada di sisi kedua pinggang Antonio—membuat rok yang Kirana pakai, sedikit tersingkap.

"Kau lebih menyukai koran membosankan itu daripada aku, Antonio?" bisiknya lirih dengan nada sedikit menggoda, di telinga lelaki tersebut.

Antonio hanya menggumam tak jelas sembari masih fokus pada koran yang dipegangnya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Kirana memberanikan diri untuk mengambil tindakan sedikit tegas. Menelan ludah dengan gugup dan sedikit takut, ia kemudian menyambar koran yang dipegang Antonio dan melemparnya entah kemana—ia tidak peduli.

Antonio tentu saja, terkejut dan menatap heran ke arah gadisnya.

"Setidaknya, dengarkan aku saat aku berbicara," ujar Kirana sedikit merajuk—menggunakan kembali cara yang selalu ia gunakan saat ia ingin perhatian dari kekasihnya.

Antonio tersenyum kecil, lantas mengacak-acak pelan rambut hitam itu, "Oke-oke. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau senang?"

Sejenak, Kirana tampak berpikir. Namun ia segera menjawab, "…Berhenti mengacuhkanku."

"Caranya?"

Kirana tampak ragu. Wajahnya demikian memerah sekarang. Namun ia tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Antonio. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meresponnya dengan jalan singkat dan cukup simpel saja.

Menciumnya.

Antonio terkejut tentu saja, namun ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka. Sehingga pemuda itu dengan cepat bisa segera membiasakan diri dan rileks. Sementara kedua tangan Kirana sudah melingkari kedua bahu Antonio yang bidang, pemuda itu kini menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melingkari tubuh kekasihnya dan menariknya untuk semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Dari sekedar kulit bibir yang menempel, kini ciuman itu mencapai tahap lebih tinggi ketika Kirana menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat bibir bawah dari kekasihnya. Tanpa protes tentu saja, Antonio segera menurutinya dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan dengan baik oleh Kirana ketika ia segera mengeksplor mulut itu dengan indera pengecapnya.

Ia bisa merasakan pahitnya kopi yang tadi baru saja diminum Antonio.

Kegiatan mereka semakin tampak intim ketika bunyi decapan terdengar mendominasi ruangan itu—mengalahkan detak jarum jam dinding yang sebelumnya terdengar. Lidah saling mendominasi. Gigi yang saling terbentur dan tersapu. Dinding pipi saling terbelai. Dan saliva bercampur satu sama lain.

Sebelah tangan Kirana kini telah berpindah—menuju ke helai kecoklatan itu dan tangan lain tetap memeluk erat bahu bidang itu. Diremasnya dengan kuat helai-helai itu di sela-sela jemari lentiknya. Sementara sebelah lengan Antonio tetap memeluk erat pinggang itu, dan tangan yang lain mulai berpindah dan menjamah sebelah paha yang tampak putih dan mulus itu.

Ciuman panas itu terputus karena kebutuhan oksigen di paru-paru mereka. Satu benang saliva menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka. Namun semua itu hanya sementara, sebelum kedua kepala itu kembali sedikit miring dan mulai mengarah pada bibir—mulut masing-masing.

Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, yang jelas, tahu-tahu Kirana sudah sedikit merubah posisi mereka dan mendorong Antonio—menjadikan pemuda itu kini terbaring di sofa berwarna krem tersebut.

Antonio tampak tersenyum lebar dengan muka yang memerah. Menatap kekasihnya yang kini terduduk mengkangkang di perut atletisnya, "Wow. Cukup mengejutkan dan menyenangkan bahwa kau kini tampak lebih agresif, Kirana," bisiknya lirih dengan napas tersengal-sengal akibat ciuman dalam dan lama mereka barusan.

Kirana hanya tersenyum lirih, "Aku hanya bosan saja terus berada di bawah," sebelum meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Antonio dan membungkuk—untuk kemudian mencium lagi bibir pemuda itu.

Sejujurnya, gadis itu kini merasa bahagia. Sepertinya Antonio benar, ia hanya takut akan hal yang tidak terjadi. Kirana hanya terlalu berlebihan—Antonio tidak berubah dan tidak ada yang perlu Kirana takut dan cemaskan. Semua baik-baik saja.

Karena wajar saja, inilah pertama kali mereka kembali bercinta sejak… 1 bulan yang lalu? Karena selain Kirana cukup tidak berani dan malu untuk memulai, juga karena Antonio akhir-akhir ini terlihat lelah dan sering tampak melamun, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Cukup lama mereka tidak saling memadu kasih, hingga gadis itu begitu merindukan belaian dari kekasihnya. Ia rindu untuk berada bersamanya. Ia ingin kembali melepaskan hasrat cinta mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Dan ia sangat rindu ketika Antonio menciumi sekujur tubuhnya, membelai dan menjamah tiap pori tubuhnya, dan membisikkan berjuta kata cinta dan kekaguman saat menyatukan cinta mereka.

"Nnnhh…," tanpa mampu Kirana cegah, desahan itu terdengar ketika Antonio memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam blus Kirana dan membelai perut rata dari gadis tersebut. Secara otomatis, Kirana menguatkan remasannya pada kepala coklat itu dan sedikit menggerak-gerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga bergesekan dengan bagian bawah tubuh Antonio.

Dan pemuda itu terdengar menggeram lirih dan nikmat di antara ciuman panas mereka, ketika ia merasakan organ vital bawahnya kian mengeras akibat gerakan-gerakan seduktif yang diberikan kekasihnya, kepadanya.

Mereka masih berciuman hangat dan cukup panas. Seolah-olah, jika dilihat baik-baik, mereka bukan tengah ciuman, tapi tengah melahap wajah satu sama lain. Lidah mereka masih saling beradu dominasi—saling menari dan bergulat di dalam rongga mulut mereka. Meski berusaha keras, namun pada akhirnya hasilnya tetap sama—Kirana mengakui kekalahannya. Ia biarkan lidah Antonio mengeskplor kuat-kuat setiap detil dari rongga mulutnya. Hingga tanpa mampu ia cegah, setetes saliva—entah milik siapa, mengalir dari mulut Kirana dan menetes jatuh mengenai dagu pemuda di bawah tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu terdengar tertawa lirih dan dalam, "Ternyata sekalipun kau di atas, kau sama sekali tidak bisa menang dariku?" godanya dengan nada suara senakal tatapan matanya.

Sedangkan Kirana hanya merespon godaan kekasihnya tersebut dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak kekasihnya. Paras cantik itu sangat merona—tidak, bukan hanya parasnya, namun juga telinga dan lehernya, "Jangan goda aku, dasar!" bisik Kirana dengan napas memburu yang terasa panas membelai kulit leher Antonio.

Dan Antonio hanya tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang masih saja tersipu di kegiatan mereka ini—tak peduli bahwa ini bukanlah pertama kali mereka melakukannya, "Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf."

Kirana baru menyadari bahwa 'permintaan maaf' itu diwujudkan Antonio dengan semakin menelungsupkan sebelah tangannya di dalam blus Kirana. Menjamah. Mengelus. Terasa geli, namun juga hangat dan nikmat.

Namun, tak sehangat dan senikmat ketika tangan itu terasa menelungsup melewati salah satu _cup _pakaian dalamnya, dan meremas satu dari dua bukit kembar yang menjadi organ kewanitaan gadis itu.

"Nnnhhh….," kembali suara itu Kirana dendangkan—suara yang kata Antonio dahulu, sangat indah dan jauh lebih indah dari musik apapun yang pernah didengar pemuda itu. Refleks, Kirana semakin menekankan dadanya ke arah satu telapak tangan yang masih memanjakan organ kewanitaannya tersebut. Dan refleks pula, gadis itu kembali menekan dan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya agar bagian bawah tubuhnya bersentuhan dan bergesekan dengan organ kelelakian Antonio yang kini terasa makin mengeras di balik celana _jeans _yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Diam-diam, Kirana merasa bangga bahwa dia mampu membuat tubuh orang yang dicintainya merespon sentuhannya dengan demikian. Dan semoga, hanya Kirana saja yang berhak dan mampu membuat Antonio demikian—sama seperti yang dahulu pemuda itu katakan bahwa ia bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat Kirana meneriakkan keras namanya saat gadis itu sudah berada di puncak kenikmatan.

Sementara pemuda itu menyibukkan bibirnya untuk mencumbu leher dari gadis yang masih membenamkan wajah di bahunya, tangan pemuda itu semakin bergerak liar. Ketika lidahnya menjilat dan giginya menggigit kecil dan pelan kulit putih leher gadisnya—hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang bisa menjadi bukti akan aktivitas mereka—, tangan pemuda itu juga semakin sibuk di salah satu payudara Kirana. Dengan telapak tangannya, ditangkupnya anatomi khas wanita tersebut—membuat Kirana merintih pelan saat merasakan kehangatan yang dirasakannya. Setelah puas membuat dua bercak merah di leher gadisnya, bibir pemuda itu mencium lantas menggigit pelan sebelah telinga Kirana. Sedangkan tangannya kini justru mulai meremas lembut dan hangat sebelah buah dada gadis itu. Saat dipelintirnya pelan pucuk yang telah terasa mengeras itulah, Kirana mendesah keras dan benar-benar menimpakan tubuhnya pada tubuh prianya. Gadis itu merasa benar-benar payah dan tenaganya seolah terkuras hanya dengan permainan bibir, lidah, dan tangan Antonio yang terasa begitu ahli dalam memanjakan tubuhnya.

Antonio hanya tertawa lirih sembari menatap kepala hitam yang kini bersandar lemah di dadanya. Ia tarik keluar tangannya dari dalam blus kekasihnya, guna membelai lembut punggung itu. Sembari dengan napas yang tersengal, ia berbisik, "_The domination has crumbled, no_?" godanya yang mendapatkan respon pasif dari kekasihnya.

Diangkatnya kepala Kirana, lantas mulai kembali dikecup mesra bibir yang sudah tampak memerah dan sedikit membengkak tersebut. Permainan makin berlanjut. Semua makin intim dan makin liar. Suara desahan napas beradu dengan desahan dan decapan ciuman. Tangan yang menjelajah ke tiap pori. Bibir yang mencumbu. Lidah yang beradu.

Bahkan Kirana tak ingat kapan Antonio merubah posisi mereka, hingga kini gadis itulah yang berada di bawah tubuh pemuda itu. Dan ia juga tidak tahu, kapan tepatnya Antonio berhasil membuka seluruh kancing blusnya hingga menampakkan pakaian dalam bagian atasnya.

"Antonio," desahnya memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan napas terengah dan pandangan yang penuh akan jeratan setan di dalamnya.

Kedua lengannya memeluk punggung pemuda itu dan menariknya untuk semakin merapat kepada tubuhnya. Dan Antonio tampaknya dengan senang hati menerima tawaran itu, karena pemuda itu sudah siap membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan leher gadisnya—

—tidak sebelum ponsel Antonio yang berada di meja, berbunyi keras. Begitu keras hingga sempat membuat mereka berdua berjingkat.

Masih dengan napas tersengal dan wajah yang memerah, mereka berdua menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka. Sebenarnya, bukan 'mereka', hanyalah Antonio yang langsung bangkit dan menyambar ponselnya dan melihat nomor tak dikenal yang ada di layar ponselnya.

Kirana, meski merasa lelah, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap heran bercampur sedikit kecewa pada kekasihnya. Seingatnya, sebelumnya Antonio tidak pernah sekalipun menghiraukan apapun, ketika mereka tengah bercinta. Pemuda itu akan tetap terfokus hingga akhir—jangankan sekedar telepon, bahkan mereka sempat membiarkan bel rumah mereka terus berbunyi dan pada akhirnya berhenti ketika siapapun tamu itu, menyerah dan pergi dari rumah mereka.

Tetapi kenapa sekarang… telepon dari siapa yang membuat Antonio buru-buru menyudahi semuanya dan menyambar ponselnya?

Menoleh, Antonio memberi senyum kecil kepada gadisnya, "Aku akan menerimanya sebentar, oke?" ujarnya lembut sembari menunjuk ponselnya yang masih berdering.

Tersenyum kecil bercampur kecewa, Kirana hanya mengangguk. Ditatapnya kemudian Antonio yang langsung bangkit dan beranjak dari sofa. Pemuda itu kemudian mulai melangkah menjauh dari ruang tamu.

Namun, rasa kecewa dan takut Kirana tidakla sebesar ketika ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan Antonio pada siapapun penelpon itu.

"Ya? Bella, _darling_? Apa kabar?"

Di saat itulah, semua kesenangan dan kebahagiaan yang baru saja Kirana rasakan, hilang bagaikan kabut yang tersinari sinar matahari.

Dan di saat itu pula, ia merasa lebih dari sekedar kecewa dan takut.

Ia marah dan terluka.

Antonio membohonginya.

-**bersambung-**

**Feedback berupa komentar, saran, kritik, tanggapan, bahkan **_**fansgirling**_**, diterima dengan senang hati.**

**.Bergfrue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: A little Mature Contents, A bit OoC, OC, Rush, Less Dialogues**

**Pairing: SpainxFem!Indonesia (**Saya jatuh cinta dengan pairing ini setelah membaca salah satu fiksi SpaiNes :') So, I wanted to give it a shot**)**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Just Give Me A Reason' milik P!nk. Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut saat membaca fiksi ini.**

**That song rocks!**

**Selamat Membaca**

-oOo-

Tentu saja Kirana tahu betul, siapa itu Bella. Dia adalah salah satu mantan kekasih dari kekasihnya, Antonio Carriedo. Pemuda itu pernah bercerita sendiri bahwa dirinya dan Bella berpacaran saat mereka SMA—hanya berjalan lima bulan saja sebelum mereka putus karena Bella harus melanjutkan pendidikan, kuliah, di Belgia. Dan Antonio bukanlah tipikal pemuda yang akan bertahan pada hubungan jarak jauh. Namun, sekalipun demikian, Antonio bilang bahwa kini perasaan itu menghilang. Mereka memang masih berkomunikasi via _e-mail_, tetapi itu hanya sebatas antar sahabat saja.

Dan kini, Kirana sama sekali tidak menyangka jika apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu hanyalah bohong belaka. Atau mungkin, dahulu Antonio memang menceritakan kejujuran, namun kini mengkhianatinya. Mungkin mereka berdua bertemu lagi, entah di mana, dan kembali menjalin hubungan dan perasaan itu hadir kembali di hati pemuda tersebut.

Yang jelas, kini Kirana benar-benar yakin bahwa ia tidak mempercayai pemuda itu.

Tentu saja. Bodoh sekali. Tidak mungkin ada asap jika tak ada api. Perubahan sikap dan perhatian Antonio padanya, pasti juga karena ada alasan.

Bahwa pemuda itu bosan. Pemuda itu sudah menemukan pengganti Kirana. Yang jauh lebih cantik. Jauh lebih anggun. Dan jauh lebih dicintainya—mungkin.

Wajah itu kembali berekspresi sedih. Jelas sekali jika ada raut duka di wajah ayu itu. Jelas sekali jika ia tengah menahan tangis—kentara dari kedua matanya yang tampak berair dan setiap saat, air mata itu siap pecah dan mengaliri kedua pipinya.

Hubungan mereka selama dua tahun ini… akankah berakhir sekarang? Namun bagaimana bisa? Terlalu banyak kenangan yang indah untuk dilupakan. Terlalu banyak hal yang masih ingin ia lakukan bersama pemuda itu. Dan juga…

Perasaan ini masihlah terlalu dalam.

Tes.

Tanpa ia duga atau sadari, akhirnya luruh juga satu bulir air dari sebelah matanya. Mengalir pelan di pipinya, lantas terjatuh menetes ke ranjang yang ia duduki.

Iya, ranjang. Tempat tidur yang akhir-akhir ini terasa dingin ketika ia harus terlelap lebih dahulu sebelum kekasihnya datang, berbaring, dan memeluknya. Seperti sekarang.

Gerakan tangannya yang terangkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, terhenti ketika ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tiba-tiba, dan tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Alih-alih mengarah pada pipinya, tangannya justru secara refleks membungkam mulutnya. Perutnya seolah bergejolak dengan sensasi yang tidak biasa. Sempat ia pikir bahwa ia keracunan makanan, tetapi itu tidak mungkin karena bahkan ia tidak memiliki nafsu untuk menyantap makan malam yang ia buat sendiri.

Dan ketika rasa mual itu semakin menjadi, ia seketika bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

-oOo-

Dengan sedikit gemas, Kirana memasukkan beberapa bajunya pada koper miliknya. Ia tampak marah, namun di saat yang sama, ia tampak begitu tengah menahan tangisnya—menahan isak yang belum keluar dan masih berupa helaan napas berat-berat dan cepat.

Ia kini sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi.

Karena beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia hendak membawa pakaian kotor mereka ke jasa _laundry_, ia menemukan sebuah noda di kemeja kekasihnya. Bukan sembarang noda, karena itu seperti noda pewarna bibir seorang wanita.

Dan karena juga emosinya akhir-akhir ini cenderung mudah labil dan sulit dikontrol, akhirnya Kirana hanya membanting kemeja itu kembali ke bak pakaian kotor, lantas berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Dadanya demikian sesak—demikian sakit. Seolah beribu sembilu terhujamkan kuat-kuat ke jantungnya.

Tidak pernah ia merasa demikian marah, demikian terluka, dan demikian terkhianati.

"Jika memang ini yang ia inginkan, lebih baik semua berakhir saja!" geramnya marah dan menutup dengan kasar resleting kopernya. Napasnya masih tersengal, karena marah dan karena lelah karena ia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra dan niat yang cukup kuat untuk menahan agar tak setespun air mata keluar dari matanya.

Kirana lantas berdiri dan menyeret kopernya. Langkahnya terlihat cepat-cepat dan sedikit menghentak-hentak. Beberapa kali sebelah lengannya mengusap kedua matanya—mencoba menghapus air yang sudah menggenang dan siap tumpah dari sana. Bibirnya bergetar, mengeluarkan helaan napas berat-berat tanpa harus mengeluarkan sedikitpun isakan yang ingin sekali pecah saat itu.

Setelah menyambar mantelnya di gantungan pintu kamar, gadis itu segera keluar dari kamar. Ia tak repot-repot menutup pintu kamarnya ketika yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah pergi. Menyingkir. Menjauh.

Kemanapun selama itu jauh dari Antonio—

"Kirana?"

Langkah Kirana seketika terhenti ketika ia mendapati Antonio berdiri dari sana. Pemuda itu baru saja membuka pintu sepulang ia dari kerja. Dan tahu-tahu, kini ia mendapati kekasihnya sudah membawa koper beserta mantel—seolah ia akan pergi jauh.

Namun Kirana tak repot-repot membalasnya. Ia justru memicingkan mata dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mengalihkan pandang, gadis itu segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tidak sampai tiga langkah selanjutnya, ia kembali terhenti ketika sebelah tangan Antonio menahan lengannya yang menyeret koper.

"Kirana? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Antonio tanpa mampu menyembunyikan keheranan dari suara ataupun tatapannya. Dipandanginya wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi cemas, namun Kirana justru menyipitkan mata kesal.

"Lepas!" cetusnya geram sembari menghentakkan tangannya yang tergenggam oleh Antonio. Alih-alih berhasil, genggaman pemuda itu justru semakin menguat.

"Apa yang terjadi Kirana?" ulang Antonio, "Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau begini?"

"Aku bilang lepas ya lepas!"

"Tidak, Kirana—"

"Kenapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi rumit?! Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, Kirana?!" mau tak mau, suara Antonio ikut meninggi. Ia hanya merasa lelah bercampur heran dan tidak mengerti. Namun sepertinya Kirana mengsalahartikannya dan menganggap bahwa pemuda itu tengah marah dan membentaknya.

Gadis itu terdiam dan memandang kedua _emerald _di depannya yang menatapnya. Luka bertatapan dengan heran. Sakit bertatapan dengan lelah.

Antonio menghela napas, "Sayang—"

"Jangan panggil aku itu," sebelum mampu Kirana cegah, mulutnya sudah mengucapkan kata itu. Tidak hanya tatapannya yang memberikan sorot benci dan luka kepada Antonio, namun kegetiran juga tampak dalam suaranya pula.

Sejenak Antonio tampak terdiam. Ia seperti tersesat dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi—sama sekali tidak tahu. Namun kemudian, pemuda itu menghela napas, lantas mengeratkan pegangannya pada sebelah tangan Kirana, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi Kirana," ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan. Kentara sekali nada putus asa yang juga tergambar dalam sorot matanya, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri, tanpa aku tahu apa-apa?"

"Tidak seperti kau akan peduli pada apapun urusanku, Antonio," gumam Kirana. Rasa sesak ini semakin menumpuk saja ketika ia membayangkan semua perilaku dan sikap pemuda itu.

Antonio yang mengacuhkannya. Antonio yang membohonginya. Antonio yang mengkhianatinya.

Hanya semua itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu aku peduli padamu!" tegas Antonio, "Untuk itulah aku sekarang menahanmu untuk pergi—"

"Kau bisa mencari gadis lain untuk menggantikanku. Tidak masalah—tidak seperti kau akan kesulitan mendapatkannya, bukan?"

Dahi Antonio semakin mengerut, pertanda bahwa pemuda itu belum juga menemukan titik terang dari perdebatan—pertengkaran mendadak yang kini tengah ia hadapi, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan menukarmu dengan apapun dan siapapun, Sayang!"

"Harusnya kau katakan dan pikirkan hal itu jauh sebelum ini!" dengan gemas, Kirana menghentakkan tangannya yang belum bebas. Ia harus segera berbalik, ia harus segera menjauh. Sebelum hatinya kembali lemah. Sebelum perasaannya kembali menipu logikanya.

Sebelum tatapan atau ucapan Antonio, mampu menjungkirbalikkan semua pendiriannya. Lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan baik-baik, Kirana?" Antonio berhasil kembali memegang tangan Kirana dan memaksa gadis itu untuk berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Bicara baik-baik?!" suara Kirana mengeras, "Kita bisa bicara baik-baik seandainya kau tidak selalu pulang larut malam! Kita bisa bicara baik-baik seandainya jiwa dan pikiranmu tidak sering melayang dan terpisah dari ragamu yang masih ada di sini! Kita bisa bicara baik-baik, itupun seandainya kau memiliki waktu agar kita bicara baik-baik!" teriak Kirana keras.

Dan tumpahlah air mata yang sedari tadi, sungguh ia coba tahan semampu yang ia bisa.

Hanya saja perasaan buruk ini begitu dalam. Begitu getir. Sesak. Hingga sekarang mungkin hanya menangislah satu-satunya hal yang bisa sedikit menyembuhkan perasaannya.

Antonio menghela napas, "Sudah kubilang, aku ada urusan, _Mi Corazon_. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurusi—"

"Seperti mantan kekasihmu, Bella?"

Antonio memandang tidak mengerti, "Bella?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Antonio," Kirana terisak lirih, "Sekarang aku akan pergi dan kau bisa berhenti pura-pura bahwa hubungan kita baik-baik saja—"

"Hubungan kita baik. Baik. Saja. Kirana!" tegas Antonio sembari menekankan tiap kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Dipegangnya kedua pundak kecil dari gadis di depannya. Ditatapnya kedua bola hitam kecoklatan itu sedemikian rupa hingga meski sejenak, Kirana mampu merasakan bahwa ia nyaris mempercayai kesungguhan yang diucapkan pemuda itu, "Apapun yang kau takutkan, apapun yang kau khawatirkan, itu semua tidak terjadi. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku sudah percaya padamu," satu tetes air mata Kirana kembali menetes, "Demi Tuhan, Antonio. Aku sudah percaya padamu. Tapi kau menghancurkannya—"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan apapun yang menghancurkan kepercaya—"

"Oh, ya?!" kembali, suara Kirana meninggi. Isaknya semakin keras terdengar bersama dengan air matanya yang semakin menetes meluruhi kedua pipinya, "Lantas kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa kau sibuk dengan teman kencanmu? Kemana saja kau saat aku membutuhkanmu?! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku sakit! Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sekarang aku mengandung anakmu—"

Dan teriakan Kirana terputus ketika ia baru sadar akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Dari awal, ia sudah bertekad bahwa ia tidak akan memberitahu Antonio akan kehamilannya. Ia terlanjur marah, kecewa, dan terluka untuk mampu mengabarkan kabar ini kepada kekasihnya. Dari awal, ia hanya ingin pergi. Hanya ingin menjauh. Persetan Antonio tahu akan keadaannya atau tidak.

Lagipula, Kirana pikir pemuda itu tak akan peduli banyak. Tidak hanya ia pikir Antonio yang sudah tidak peduli padanya, namun juga karena Kirana tahu bahwa daripada berkomitmen dan memiliki anak bersamanya, pemuda itu pasti lebih suka untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Bella.

Namun sepertinya, dugaannya kali ini keliru.

Karena, begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kirana, Antonio tampak bingung. Heran, pada awalnya. Dari ekspresinya, pemuda itu jelas sekali meragukan kedua telinganya—apakah dua indera itu masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Dengan ragu, Antonio menelan ludah, lantas bertanya lirih, "…K-kau bilang apa, Kirana?"

Kirana hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan sembari menggigit bibirnya.

"K-Kirana, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" desak Antonio yang kali ini memegang kedua tangan gadis itu, "Apakah yang baru saja kudengar itu benar? K…Kau… kau mengandung, Kirana? Kau mengandung anakku?"

Suara Antonio terdengar begitu mendesak dan memaksa. Jelas saja, karena kemudian pemuda tersebut memaksa Kirana untuk menoleh dan kembali menatapnya, "Jawab aku, Kirana!"

"Itu sudah bukan urusanmu lagi, Antonio," gumam Kirana lirih sembari kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, ia mengusap kedua jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

Meski sejenak, namun Antonio tampak masih belum mampu mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia memandang Kirana, seolah mencari tahu dengan caranya sendiri, apakah gadis itu tengah berbohong atau tidak.

Tetapi sepertinya, Kirana bukanlah orang kurangkerjaan yang akan bertindak dan berucap sejauh ini hanya untuk membuat Antonio tertawa.

Menghela napas, Antonio tertunduk, "Kau berkata bahwa kau hamil dan kau ingin meninggalkanku? Memisahkanku dari anak kita?"

Kirana terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa tindakannya juga melukai perasaan Antonio—jika pemuda itu memang masih mencintainya. Jika saja ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, pastilah ia akan melihat betapa _emerald _itu menatap getir ke arahnya. Tidak percaya.

Dan luka yang tak lebih kecil dari apa yang Kirana rasakan sekarang.

Antonio memanfaatkan keterdiaman gadis itu, untuk mendekatinya. Ia lepaskan pegangannya di tangan Kirana.

Dan sebagai gantinya, ia lingkarkan kedua lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Meski Kirana sempat terkejut dan otomatis memberontak, namun Antonio justru menguatkan pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. Menariknya untuk merapat ke tubuhnya.

Tak akan ia biarkan pergi.

Kedua _emerald _itu tampak sedikit berair. Ada perasaan haru yang kini menyergap hati dan jiwanya. Perasaan bahagia. Jauh lebih bahagia dari momen apapun yang pernah dilaluinya.

Begitu haru dan bahagia hingga ia lebih bangga ketimbang seandainya ia bisa menaklukkan dunia.

Tersenyum lebar dan lirih, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik lirih di telinga wanitanya, "_I'm glad I am going to be a Daddy_," dan mencium pangkal kening kekasihnya, seolah dengan itu, ia ingin menyalurkan perasaan haru ini kepada yang terkasih.

Pada akhirnya, Kirana justru semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu dan menangis. Terisak.

Tanpa mampu ia tahan lagi.

-oOo-

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menunjukkan semua ini padamu dua hari lagi—kau tahu, tepat di hari jadi kita sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi berhubung sekarang aku sudah terlanjur begitu bahagia hingga aku rasanya rela mati, aku akan menunjukkan ini padamu sekarang."

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kirana hanya membiarkan Antonio menuntunnya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu tampak memegangi kedua bahu kekasihnya—seolah dengan demikian, ia ingin memberikan tak hanya kenyamanan, namun juga perlindungan dari bahaya apapun yang mengancam.

Sedangkan Kirana sendiri masih terbelit dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Tak hanya ia merasa masih kesal dan marah—tak peduli betapa sekarang Antonio menunjukkan sikap yang 180 derajat berbeda dari sikap acuh tak acuh pemuda itu sebelum ini—namun juga ia merasa antara heran dan penasaran. Karena wajar saja, reaksi dan sikap yang diberikan Antonio bukanlah yang ia bayangkan—tidak ia kira. Alih-alih takut, cemas, dan khawatir bahwa mereka akan menjadi orang tua di usia yang cukup muda (Antonio 26 tahun dan Kirana bahkan baru menginjak usia 24 tahun empat bulan lalu), namun pemuda itu justru sering mengumbar tawa layaknya orang gila.

Berkali-kali tertawa, tersenyum, dan mengucapkan semua perasaan suka citanya. Bahkan karena begitu bahagia, pemuda itu tidak bisa sedikit saja berhenti berceloteh dan mengomentari apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang dirasakannya.

Meski Kirana masih meragukan pemuda itu, namun yang jelas kini ia hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah ketika Antonio tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Katanya ada yang ingin diperlihatkannya. Dan dari tatapan Antonio, Kirana bisa menduga bahwa pemuda itu akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak terkira baginya.

Dan tahulah kini KIrana bahwa mereka telah sampai di suatu tempat. Sekali pandang saja, Kirana tahu bahwa tempat yang dimaksud adalah gedung perkantoran tempat di mana Antonio bekerja.

"Ya? Halo. Hei, aku ingin kita mempersiapkannya sekarang…," ujar Antonio yang tahu-tahu, kini sudah menggenggam ponselnya dan menaruh benda elektronik tersebut di telinga kirinya. Sebelah tangannya masih tak lepas dalam memegangi sebelah pundak kekasihnya, "Iya. Ada hal yang membuatku ingin melakukannya sekarang… Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bawa orang secukupnya saja… Ya. Ya…. Sepuluh menit lagi? Oke."

Kirana memandang heran ke arah Antonio, "Memangnya aku akan kau bawa kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawab Antonio semangat, sembari dengan jahil, menoel pelan ujung hidung kekasihnya—dan segera ditampis sedikit kasar oleh Kirana.

"Jangan lupa bahwa aku masih marah padamu!" ujar Kirana sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada. Bibirnya sedikit cemberut dan kedua matanya menyipit—ia berusaha memasang ekspresi kesal dan cemberut, sekalipun rona tipis di wajah dan telinganya justru menjadi petunjuk jelas bagi siapapun, akan apa perasaan gadis itu sekarang.

Termasuk Antonio, karena alih-alih takut, pemuda itu justru tertawa lirih, "Kalau cemberut terus, nanti aku cium lho."

Dan pemuda itu langsung merintih pelan dan sakit ketika ia merasakan sebelah siku Kirana menusuk pinggangnya dengan keras. Namun itu hanya sejenak, ketika di detik kemudian, pemuda itu justru tertawa lebar saat melihat betapa wajah kekasihnya tampak semakin merona merah.

"Coba saja kalau b-berani!" tantang Kirana sembari mendelik ke arah kekasihnya, "Lagipula, kau belum kumaafkan! Kau sudah bersikap tidak peduli padaku selama… dua bulan terakhir ini!"

Antonio menghela napas saat mereka baru saja menaiki lift. Dan pemuda itu menekan angka tertentu di tombol lift tersebut, "Sepertinya aku sekarang paham apa maksud ucapanmu."

Kirana menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjitak keras kepala berhelai coklat itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghiraukanmu, Sayang," jelas Antonio memulai, "Aku pulang larut karena aku benar-benar kalau tidak sedang lembur, ya ada traktiran makan malam. Dan akhir-akhir ini, aku semakin sering pulang larut karena aku mempersiapkan bersama teman-teman dan rekan kerjaku, apa yang akan kutunjukkan padamu."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Kirana sedikit apatis, karena jujur saja, ia belum bisa mempercayai ucapan pemuda itu.

"Itu rahasia—sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya."

Kirana hanya menghela napas besar. Lift masih saja bergerak dan ia menjadi berpikir, sampai lantai berapa Antonio akan membawa mereka. Dan untuk apa?

Namun meski demikian, entah mengapa kali ini Kirana merasa bahwa apa yang barusan diucapkan Antonio adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak pernah sebelumnya memberitahuku tentang… tentang sesuatu yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku ini?" desak Kirana meminta kepastian, "Setidaknya, kau harus bilang bahwa kau mempersiapkan kejutan atau apa itu untukku—kau membuatku curiga dan tidak percaya padamu karena kediamanmu ini, dasar bodoh!"

Antonio tertawa lirih sembari menggaruk-garuk kecil kepalanya dengan kikuk, "Maaf, tapi aku pikir bahwa bukan kejutan lagi namanya jika aku memberitahumu. Jadi aku selalu beralasan bahwa aku ada acara makan malam atau _meeting_."

Kali ini, kalimat Antonio terdengar begitu logis dan cukup beralasan.

Tetapi…

"B-Bagaimana dengan Bella?" ujar Kirana tanpa mampu ia tahan. Rasa sakit dan kecewa selalu ia rasakan tiap membayangkan bahwa selama ini, Antonio telah mengkhianatinya.

"Bella?"

"Bella mantan pacarmu, Demi Tuhan!"

Meski sudah mendapat kalimat penjelas dari Kirana, namun ekspresi heran dan tidak mengerti tetap ada di wajah pemuda itu, "…Apa hubungannya Bella dengan semua ini?"

Kirana menggeram kecil. Apakah Antonio benar-benar akan terus berpura-pura di saat Kirana sudah menyadari semuanya?

"Kau pernah menerima panggilan di ponselmu dan kau menyebutnya dengan 'Bella, _darling'_. Lantas kau juga memiliki kontak di ponselmu yang bertuliskan kalimat yang sama. Dan…," Kirana tampak menelan ludah, bersama dengan suaranya yang melirih dan terdengar getir, "A-ada noda _lipstik _di kemejamu yang kutemukan pagi ini…"

Antonio tampak mengingat-ingat karena sepertinya, pemuda itu juga belum sepenuhnya paham akan arti ucapan kekasihnya. Hingga setelah beberapa saat demikian, kedua _emerald_nya terbelalak—seperti menyadari sesuatu.

Dan tawa lirih dan geli keluar dari mulutnya, bersama dengan teracaknya kecil dan lembut, puncak kepala Kirana oleh sebelah tangannya, "Dasar bodoh. Selalu melompat ke kesimpulan. Gara-gara kesimpulanmu itu, kau nyaris saja memisahkanku dengan anakku, mengerti?" ujar Antonio separuh mengingatkan dan separuh bercanda.

"Melompat ke kesimpulan bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kau telah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Bella!" bantah Kirana tak terima jika ia disalahkan.

"Ya," Antonio mengangguk mantap, "Aku memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Bella—dia sepupuku."

Di saat itulah, Kirana merasa bahwa darahnya mendingin saat itu juga.

"S-Sepupu?" ulang gadis itu sembari menatap tak percaya kepada kekasihnya.

Kekasih yang sekarang ini, tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "Yap. Namanya memang Bella Darling—memang cukup unik bukan? Dia sepupu jauhku, dari Pamanku yang bernama Frans Diego Darling. Aku sebelumnya tidak begitu mengetahui hal ini, namun beberapa bulan yang lalu kami bertemu melalui sebuah acara di keluarga besarku," Antonio melanjutkan, "Maaf aku belum sempat mengenalkannya padamu—aku juga baru dua kali saja bertemu dengannya."

Kirana merasa bahwa ia telah kehilangan seluruh kosa kata yang ia ketahui, untuk mampu membalas ucapan Antonio. Meski terdengar sangaaattt kebetulan, tetapi sepertinya Antonio tidak berbohong kepadanya. Sepertinya…

"J-jadi dia sepupumu?" tanya Kirana.

Antonio mengangguk, "Yap. Nama keluarganya memang sedikit unik, tapi itu bukan hal yang tidak wajar, kok. Dia juga pernah bilang bahwa namanya itu sering membuat kekasih orang lain salah paham ketika memanggilnya," Antonio meringis jenaka, "Seperti kekasihku ini!" sekali lagi, Antonio menoel kecil ujung hidung Kirana, dan lagi, Kirana menepisnya dengan masih menahan rona merah di wajahnya—antara tersipu dan malu.

Sebegitu pendeknyakah pikirannya ketika menimbang sesuatu? Tanpa menanyakan pada Antonio, ia sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Marah, kecewa, terluka, hanya oleh sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan apa-apa.

Tidak hanya ia telah tidak mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri, ia bahkan nyaris saja berpisah dengannya…

"Jika kau masih belum mempercayaiku, aku bisa membawa Bella—sepupuku, kemari dan membuatnya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu atau bagaimana?" diamnya Kirana disalahartikan oleh Antonio yang berpikir bahwa gadis itu masih belum bisa memaafkannya, "Dia sudah mendengar tentangmu—aku sering bercerita tentangmu. Dan dia juga ingin sekali menemuimu."

Tetapi…

"Lantas…" gumam Kirana, merasa ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya atau tidak, "…Lantas, mengapa ada noda _lipstick _di kemejamu?"

"Kemeja?"

Kirana mengangguk. Ia sudah memiliki perasaan bahwa kali ini, ia juga salah paham lagi, "Kemejamu yang berwarna biru muda. Aku menemukannya saat aku hendak membawa pakaian kotor ke _laundry_."

Beberapa saat Antonio tidak menjawab. Terlihat dari ekspresi pemuda itu bahwa pemuda itu tampak berpikir akan maksud perkataan Kirana, "…Itu kemeja Gilbert?"

Kirana menoleh dengan tatapan heran dan terkejut," Gilbert? Tidakkah itu kemejamu?"

Antonio tertawa lirih, "Tidak. Meskipun warnanya sama, tetapi jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, pasti berbeda. Lagipula juga ukurannya lebih besar dari kemejaku—nanti coba kau lihat lagi," Antonio menghela napas, "Sepertinya kami tertukar saat memakai kemeja kami kembali sehabis mengikuti _baseball _yang menjadi kegiatan bulanan divisi kami di kantor. Dan kuyakin, _lipstick _itu pasti menandakan bahwa tidak lama, albino itu sudah bercinta dengan Nona Herdevary."

Kini, Kirana tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi.

Ia benar-benar begitu merasa bodoh, malu, dan sangat bersalah.

Mengapa bisa-bisa ia telah berpikir dan bertindak begitu kejam pada orang yang dicintainya? Orang yang begitu disayanginya? Membuat khawatir orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya selama 2 tahun ini? Yang memberikannya kebahagiaan, kehangatan, dan telah melewatkan beberapa fase kehidupan bersamanya.

Antonio tersenyum, lantas menghadap ke arah Kirana. Kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat, menggenggam lembut kedua telapak tangan yang lebih kecil darinya. Membuat sang gadis menoleh dan menatap ke arahnya.

_Emerald _yang bertabrakan dengan hitam kecoklatan. Perasaan rindu, kasih, dan cinta yang saling tersampaikan walau hanya melalui pandangan.

"Aku tidak akan menukarmu dengan wanita lain—bahkan dengan apapun," bisik Antonio yang terdengar sangat tulus. Tanpa kepalsuan. Dan tatapannya seolah mengijinkan Kirana untuk membaca isi jiwanya dan membuat gadis itu tahu, bahwa tiada paksaan dalam ucapannya barusan, "Jadi, jangan berpikir seperti ini lagi, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu gadisnya menjawab, pemuda Latin itu menunduk dan menyatuhkan kedua bibir mereka dalam satu pagutan lembut.

-oOo-

Kirana tak pernah menyangka bahwa, entah mengapa, Antonio membawanya ke lantai 20 dari gedung perkantoran tempat kekasihnya itu bekerja. Antonio tidak, atau setidaknya, belum memberitahunya mengapa dan untuk apa mereka ke sini. Pemuda itu sepanjang jalan hanya menuntunnya dengan sebelah tangannya—suatu tindakan protektif yang di satu sisi terasa berlebihan, namun di sisi yang lain, menunjukkan perhatian dan kepedulian pemuda itu terhadap kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa yang akan aku tunjukkan padamu inilah, aku sering melewatkan malam malam di rumah denganmu. Aku cukup sibuk mempersiapkan semua ini, yang seharusnya aku tunjukkan padamu sebagai kejutan dua hari lagi, di hari jadi kita yang sudah mencapai 2 tahun," hanya itulah respon dari pemuda itu. Ia terdengar begitu antusias. Ekspresi yang ia tampilkan juga demikian.

Namun, meski tidak begitu kentara, namun Kirana mampu melihat akan adanya kegugupan dalam diri pemuda itu. Rasa gugup yang coba pemuda itu sembunyikan melalui tawanya yang kaku, atau garukan ke arah kepalanya dengan kikuk.

Antonio bukan pemuda seperti itu—ia adalah pemuda yang penuh dengan rasa percaya diri. Jadi, jika ia bisa tampak gugup demikian, maka Kirana yakin bahwa apapun yang akan diperlihatkannya nanti, adalah hal yang tidak biasa dan mempengaruhi mental dari pemuda Latin tersebut.

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran, Antonio," ujar Kirana saat mereka masih saja terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong. Entah kemana pemuda itu akan membawanya.

"Itulah gunanya kejutan, 'kan?" ujar Antonio sembari tersenyum lebar. Namun justru dari cara Antonio tersenyum kali ini itulah, yang justru semakin memperkuat dugaan Kirana bahwa ada sesuatu yang besar, yang telah pemuda itu persiapkan untuknya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka telah sampai di sebuah tempat terbuka di lantai 20 tersebut. Udara dan angin dingin sore hari, sontak saja menerpa mereka—dimana Antonio dengan sigap melepas mantelnya dan ia pakaikan kepada kekasihnya.

"Mengapa kau bawa aku ke sini?" tanya Kirana sedikit keras. Maklum, suara angin terdengar cukup menderu di ruangan seluas dan terbuka seperti ini.

Antonio tersenyum, "Akan kutunjukkan padamu sebentar lagi," jawab pemuda itu dengan sedikit keras pula.

Kirana hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan mencoba merapikan helai rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan—namun ia berhenti ketika usahanya tersebut sia-sia.

Antonio kembali menuntun Kirana berjalan ke depan. Gadis itu semakin terheran dan bingung saja dengan perilaku kekasihnya. Namun tidak bisa ia sangkal, bahwa ada rasa antusias dan penasaran yang hebat, yang melanda hatinya.

Apakah yang akan dilakukan atau ditunjukkan oleh Antonio hingga mereka sampai di sini?

Dan mereka berhenti berjalan ketika mereka telah sampai di pagas pembatas. Dari arah sini, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah mereka. Tampak kecil, namun juga tampak indah. Berkilau dengan cahaya kelap-kelip lampu kota dan ciri khas malam lainnya. Dari atas sini, tampak pula halaman depan gedung perkantoran Antonio yang tampak luas.

Menoleh, Kirana hanya memberi tatapan heran ke arah Antonio. Dan pandangan gadis itu semakin terlihat heran ketika melihat Antonio yang tampak gugup—terlihat dari sikap pemuda itu yang tampak sesekali meremas kedua telapak tangannya dan sesekali pula, menghubungi siapapun itu melalui ponsel yang ia genggam.

Memangnya apa yang akan ditunjukkan pemuda itu? Selama mereka bersama 2 tahun ini, Kirana jarang, bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali mendapati kekasihnya tampak segelisah ini.

Mungkin tersadar karena diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya, Antonio menoleh dan segera memberi sebuah senyum tipis kepada Kirana. Namun siapapun bisa mengatakan bahwa tidak seperti biasanya, senyum tipis itu kini tampak menyiratkan kegugupan dalam lengkungannya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari wanitanya, telunjuk kanan Antonio menunjuk ke arah depan, "Coba kau perhatikan."

Meski masih belum mengerti, tetapi Kirana memutuskan untuk menurut saja. Karena selain dia sangat merasa penasaran, juga karena hawa dingin yang semakin terasa saja. Hari yang mulai beranjak malam, membuat angin yang berhembus sedikit membuatnya kedinginan sekalipun mantel Antonio terpakai olehnya.

Diperhatikannya arah yang barusan ditunjuk Antonio—halaman depan gedung perkantoran. Tidak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya, pikir Kirana. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang hilir mudik di sana dan beberapa kendaraan yang terparkir. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Kirana menoleh ke Antonio.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum kecil, lantas mendekatkan diri untuk berdiri di samping kekasihnya. Kedua _emerald_nya turut memandang ke bawah—ke arah halaman depan yang luas dari gedung perkantorannya.

"Tidak lama lagi kau akan tahu."

Beberapa menit dihabiskan Kirana dalam rasa penasaran yang begitu besar. Ia tatap halaman besar itu—seperti yang tengah dilakukan oleh Antonio. Hanya saja, pemuda itu makin kelihatan gelisah dan gugup—entah untuk apa. Bermenit-menit telah ia lakukan hanya dengan menatap halaman itu, membuat Kirana nyaris merasa putus asa dan ingin pulang saja.

Tidak sebelum ia melihat bahwa secara gradual, terlihat orang-orang yang keluar dari gedung perkantoran secara bersama-sama dan menuju ke tengah halaman yang luas itu.

Kirana mengangkat sebelah alisnya—heran.

Semakin lama Kirana menatap, semakin banyak pula orang yang berdatangan ke halaman tersebut. Laki-laki, perempuan. Muda, ataupun tua. Semua sedikit demi sedikit tampak memenuhi halaman yang tampak luas tersebut. Berkumpul dan membuat halaman yang semula tampak sepi itu, kini tampak ramai oleh kumpulan manusia.

Dan satu hal lagi yang tak terlewatkan oleh perhatian Kirana. Tiap dari mereka—para orang-orang di halaman itu, membawa satu benda yang dari jarak sejauh dan setinggi ini, tak dapat Kirana tebak apa.

Belum sempat Kirana mengatakan apapun atau menanyakan apapun, ia mendengar Antonio yang berdeham di sampingnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika didengarnya kekasihnya tersebut berteriak demikian keras.

**Sangat **keras dengan kedua tangan menangkup di depan mulut—seolah menghalangi semilir angin untuk meredam suaranya.

"BAIKLAH, _GUYS_!" rasanya mengherankan jika sehabis ini, Antonio tidak merasakan tenggorokannya sakit akibat berteriak seperti itu. Tentu saja, Kirana tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'guys' oleh pemuda itu—para manusia atau rekan kerjanya yang berkumpul di bawah sana, "TAK AKAN LAMA-LAMA, OKE? ANGIN SEMAKIN BERTIUP KENCANG DI SINI DAN TENTU SAJA, AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBUATNYA SAKIT!"

Tak perlu bertanya, Kirana tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang tengah dikhawatirkan oleh Antonio. Siapa lagi? Toh di sini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"SEKARANG, KUMOHON, LAKUKAN APA YANG KITA RENCANAKAN!" teriak pemuda itu lagi di tengah angin yang berhembus pelan, "SESEMPURNA MUNGKIN, OKE? KUMOHON, JANGAN KACAUKAN SEDIKITPUN!"

"Antonio? Apa maksudmu?" bisik Kirana, namun suaranya sepertinya sedikit tersaingi oleh beragam sorakan dan teriakan yang berasal dari bawah.

"Oke! Tenang saja, Carriedo!"

"Jangan lupa janjimu! Jika semua lancar, kau akan mentraktir kami, oke!?"

"Yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu bukan kami, tapi kau, Bodoh! Apa kau bisa nanti berbicara tanpa tergugup layaknya idiot?!"

Beragam teriakan lainnya dari rekan Antonio di bawah sana, yang mana Kirana tak tahu artinya apa dan untuk apa pula.

Namun sepertinya rasa herannya akan menemukan jawabannya saat beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihatnya.

Kedua bola hitamnya menangkap apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Perlahan tapi pasti, titik demi titik cahaya tampak di halaman luas yang mulai ternaungi oleh gelapnya malam tanpa lampu halaman yang sengaja tidak dinyalakan. Titik-titik cahaya yang berasal dari tangkupan tiap tangan manusia di sana—tidak, berasal dari satu lilin putih yang digenggam tiap manusia. Tiap dari mereka mulai beranjak. Perlahan, namun rapih.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka kembali berbaris dengan lilin yang masih mereka tangkup di tangan mereka.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kirana mengerti ketika para manusia itu berhenti melangkah setelah selesai membentuk suatu formasi barisan tertentu.

Satu formasi yang membuatnya paham akan semuanya. Satu formasi yang membuat Kirana akhirnya tahu apa yang direncanakan kekasihnya bersama teman-temannya. Satu formasi yang membuat titik-titik cahaya lilin membuat satu rangkaian indah—hiasan indah berbentuk rangkaian kata yang pada saat itu juga, menyalurkan kehangatan api lilin itu ke dalam relung hatinya.

Satu kalimat singkat, namun adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

Please, Marry Antonio, Kirana

Satu kalimat yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatapnya. Selain kedua bola hitamnya yang sedikit melebar takjub. Tak percaya. Tak menyangka. Membuat cahaya lilin itu terpantul dari matanya yang kini, tampak sedikit demi sedikit, mengumpulkan cairan di dalamnya.

Belum sempat ia mengucapkan apa-apa, ketika Kirana mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh di sebelahnya.

Antonio telah berlutut dengan satu kakinya, di sebelahnya.

Ia bahkan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika dengan lembut, Antonio mengenggam kedua tangannya.

Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Antonio menatapnya dengan demikian dalam seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah pemuda itu lihat di sepanjang hidupnya. Dengan tatapan lembut seolah-olah pemuda itu hendak menyalurkan perasaannya hanya lewat pandangan matanya. Bahkan genggaman tangannya terasa demikian menenangkan, seolah menyatakan bahwa apapun yang hendak pemuda itu lakukan atau katakan, adalah sebuah kejujuran dan ketulusan.

Dan tampaklah benda dari satu kotak kecil berwarna merah marun, yang baru saja pemuda itu keluarkan dari saku celana hitamnya.

Benda kecil. Namun di mata Kirana, tampak jauh lebih indah dan berkelip dari jutaan bintang yang saat itu mulai menerangi gelapnya langit di atas sana.

Dan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Antonio, terdengar begitu jelas karena di saat itu, angin tak berhembus sama sekali seolah memberikan Kirana kesempatan untuk mendengar baik-baik dan jelas akan kalimat kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kirana Kusnapaharani. Tak ada keraguan dalam hatiku untuk memutuskan bahwa kaulah satu-satunya. Kaulah yang terakhir dan terbaik untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Kirana Kusnapaharani. Aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sepanjang sisa hidupku. Aku ingin memberimu yang terbaik sampai akhir hayatku. Aku mencintaimu, Kirana Kusnapaharani. Aku ingin selamanya menulis namamu di lembaran masa depanku…," pemuda itu tampak menghela napas dalam-dalam, lantas semakin menggenggam lembut tangan Kirana.

"Kirana Kusnapaharani, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Entah, Kirana tak pernah merasakan rasa sehangat ini yang ia rasakan di hatinya. Tak pernah ia merasa demikian haru hingga ia rasanya tak peduli pada apapun juga. Tak pernah ia merasa begitu bahagia, begitu melambung hingga rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Menangis sepuasnya.

Tak pernah ia merasa demikian bahagia hingga ia rasanya rela jika hidupnya berakhir saat itu juga.

Saat dua tetes air mata luruh dari kedua matanya, saat itu pula kepalanya mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Ya," isaknya kecil di sela tangisnya, "Ya! Seribu kali ya, Antonio!"

Dan senyuman tulus terkembang dari bibir Antonio. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu seolah baru saja melewati satu rintangan besar yang sempat mengoyak rasa percaya dirinya.

Lega. Bahagia.

Dan begitu cincin itu telah tersematkan, para manusia di halaman sana terdengar begitu riuh. Bersorak. Bersuka cita. Bertepuk tangan. Berteriak. Bahkan ada yang berpelukan.

Rasa suka cita yang turut mereka rasakan.

Antonio dan Kirana hanya saling tersenyum, sebelum mereka menutup semuanya dengan satu ciuman mesra di malam yang terasa hangat saat itu.

Siapa sangka jika hubungan yang Kirana akan kira berakhir ini, sekarang justru menemukan akhir sekaligus awal yang begitu indah?

**-selesai-**

Ga banyak yang akan saya ucapkan selain, _mind reviewing_?

Terimakasih banyak :)


End file.
